pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Spec Ops Pistol
|type = Backup |grade = |released = 15.9.0 |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 92 |capacity = 20 |mobility pc = 80 |cost = Obtained from the Operation SNOW Battle Pass |Level required = 1 |reskinof = Hitman Pistol |theme = Military themed }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 15.9.0 update. It can be obtained from the Operation SNOW Battle Pass. Appearance It appears to be based off the same design of the Hitman Pistol. It has grey camo on the frame and on the slide, with green grips. It also features many attachments, such as an extended magazine with light blue decals, a black LAM at the bottom of the weapon, which is emitting a red laser. It also features a black 4x scope mounted on a rail, and a grey suppressor with white decals. Strategy It has good damage, a somewhat fast fire rate, high capacity, and decent mobility. It is around 5-6 shots. Tips * This weapon is good in medium to long range battles. * The fire rate of this weapon is somewhat fast. Use that to your advantage. * Utilize this weapon's 4x scope for long-range encounters. * This weapon doesn't slow you down much. Use it to escape foes. * Pair this weapon with backup boosting gear to maximize its efficiency. * This weapon reloads quickly, so you can start shooting again in a short time. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * This weapon is unlocked instantly when you purchase the Operation SNOW Battle Pass. Counters * You can strafe them and take the user out with a melee or other powerful close-range weapons. * Use a faster firing weapon to take them out. * Area damage and primary weapons can easily beat its users. * If you can't strafe them, just take out the same weapon yourself and engage in a firefight. * Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. Recommended Maps * Aztec Temple * Warehouse Assault Equipment Setups This weapon can be used as a general purpose backup weapon for any player or playstyle. Trivia * This gun, like the gun it is a reskin of, is based off the Beretta 92 pistol. ** Assuming this Beretta 92 pistol shoots 9mm rounds, the extended magazine would be able to hold up to 30 rounds. However, it only holds 20. (There are different kinds of extended magazines that have varying capacities, though. This assumption is based on the look of this specific magazine.) * The Spec Ops Pistol is one of the Operation SNOW Battle Pass exclusive weapons, others include the Hand Minigun, Night Hunter, and Armadillo. * The camo on this gun looks very similar to the NWU Type military camo. ** Another Operation SNOW battle pass weapon, the Night Hunter, has this camo. ** This is one of the underrated weapons that are very good with skill. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary Category:Battle Pass